


show me your claws.

by tortxrra



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortxrra/pseuds/tortxrra
Summary: Shirou finds you in the throes of your first heat since you became a beastman.
Relationships: Ogami Shirou/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 559





	show me your claws.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovehotelreservation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/gifts).



> smfh i have to do everything around here!!!!!!!!! whatever shiroufuckers come get yall juice
> 
> chell, i know you just got into furry hell, so i hope you enjoy this!!

“Hey, have you seen my--”

Shirou finds you whining and writhing on your bed, his missing trench coat buried between your thighs as you rut against it. His nostrils flare as he’s hit with a scent that is unmistakably you, a smell that screams your sexual frustration and begs for relief.

He wants to close and barricade the door so you can ride out your heat without anyone bothering you, he really does. He wants to have Melissa or Michiru bring you your meals for the next few days so he doesn’t have to be close to your smell. He wants to stand guard outside your room so he can scare away any would-be suitors from trying to mate you when you’re vulnerable. He wants, he wants…

God, he wants to fuck you until you’re screaming, tear his jacket from your hands and bury his head between your legs instead so your scent gets all over him and his all over you so every other beastman and human in this city knows that you’re _his_ , you’re _taken_ , and he’ll tear them apart if they try to change that.

He’s torn between leaving you to masturbate your heat away and staying to help you through it when your cloudy eyes open and lock with his, and then there’s a stupid, goofy smile on your face and you’re reaching a hand towards him and whispering his name and--

When did he get across the room? You don’t know. You just know that his mouth is slanting against yours and his fangs are nipping at your lower lip. He’s sucking your tongue and lip into his mouth, pressing his own muscle into your mouth and marking the entire area as his. His gloved hands are on your heated skin and it feels so delightful, feels like it’s just what you need, and you moan into his open mouth and fist his stark white hair and use it to pull his body closer so you can grind against him.

Shirou _growls_ at all the material keeping your pussy from him. Suddenly the jacket he was looking for is on the floor, a noticeable dark spot on the tan fabric from where your pussy was soaking it. He pushes your legs open and back and you _moan_ at the cold air that brushes against your hot, sensitive folds, but not as loudly as you moan when his hot tongue starts licking at you.

His mouth feels _wonderful_ on your skin. You hump his face as you fist your sheets and cry his name, “ _Shirou, Shirou, Shirou_ ,” begging him for more. Then his tongue is inside you and you’re coming for him, crying for him, spilling into his mouth and he’s drinking it up and searching for more.

He only stops feasting on you when both of your hands tug him up by his hair. You can taste yourself on his lips, and perhaps you would be displeased were you in your right mind. But you’re not in your right mind, head and body entirely focused on the pursuit of pleasure and a hard cock inside of you. Focused on that goal, your shaky hands tug at Shirou’s clothes. He pushes you back against the bed before tearing his shirt off and undoing the buckle of his belt so he can shove his pants and underwear down his thighs, freeing his dick. It's hard and red and dripping and it points straight up and makes your mouth water, but he doesn’t give you the chance to suck on it, or even touch it.

No, instead he flips you onto your stomach and hoists your ass into the air. Something deep inside you tells you to spread your legs, and you’re rewarded for your initiative with a light smack to one of your asscheeks. You moan into the pillow you’ve grabbed to anchor yourself at the touch, and you wish you could beg him for more, for more slaps against your ass, more kisses to your inner thighs, fingers in your pussy, just more of him on and in you.

But you don’t have to ask, because he grips your hips and you can feel his claws on your skin and then he’s surging into you.

He’s big, long and thick, and the veins along his shaft rub deliciously at your twitching walls. You don’t bother hiding your moans in your pillow, instead tearing into it with your own claws. Pillowy down litters the creaking bed as Shirou fucks you, but you can’t be bothered to notice it, too focused on being bred. You can feel his balls slap against your clit, and the sensation sends you spiraling into another orgasm. You shake and moan and cry beneath your love, but he doesn’t relent, only fucks you harder and faster, sending your body rocking with each thrust. His claws dig into your skin, likely drawing blood, but that only makes you wetter, only serves to make you drive your hips back harder into his.

The base of his cock _swells_ , and you think you black out for a moment when you feel the knot pop into you, sealing you together as Shirou fills you with cum. It’s _exactly_ what you needed, the sensation of utter fullness leaving your body singing and shaking under him. You pant, tongue lolling out of your mouth and drool dripping into your torn sheets, but you don’t care; you keep shaking your hips against the knot inside you, silently begging for more stimulation. You know he just came, but surely he can give you more, certainly he can breed you even fuller with his pups.

“ _Shirou_.” Your voice is a high, pathetic little whine, and it’s only his name, but it gets the job done, because Shirou starts swiveling his hips, grinding the tip of his dick into you. You sigh in content at the feeling, but it’s hardly enough. You want his knot to deflate already so he can start thrusting again.

But before you can beg him again, his fangs are in your neck, digging in and drawing blood to leave a dark, prominent mark where anyone can see, where everyone can know that you’ve been mated. This time your soul is the one singing, your heart thrumming with joy at the feeling of being chosen as a mate, as more than just a one-time heat-induced fuck.

Then his knot is deflating and he’s fucking into you again, and you let your new mate take you until your body is spent.


End file.
